Meetings, Awakenings, Friendships, and Love
by shebacatb10
Summary: Summery: About 2 months after Kingdom hearts 2 Sora get's a message from the king and now has a new mission. On this mission he will find new and old friends and maybe even a lover. Contains RikuXSora,AxelXRoxas, and TerraXVen more parings on request.


**This story takes place after Kingdom hearts. This is my first kingdom hearts story but I'm looking forward to writing it. I'm taking a little break on my other story so I can work on this since this idea wont let me write the other story until I have some of it down. The paring in this are going to be (Seme X Uke) RikuXSora, AxelXRoxas, and TerraXVen. Im willing to add more paring's but I want to know what people want to see besides these parings so ill set up a vote just review in your vote and i'll see what I can do about it and ill announce each chapter the new pairing/ old parings, warnings, and disclaimer. So please let me know how you feel about this story.**

**Summery: About 2 months after Kingdom hearts 2 Sora get's a message from the king and now has a new mission. On this mission he will find new and old friends and maybe even a lover. Contains RikuXSora,AxelXRoxas, and TerraXVen more parings on request. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything sadly.**

**Warrnigns: Yoai,and Slight OOC-ness(I try to keep them in character the best I can with the storyline though**

It's been about a month since Riku, Kairi, and I returned to Destiny Islands. Since then Donald and Goofy returned to Disney castle with the king leaving Riku, Kairi, and I alone. Though lately it feels as if only me and Kairi returned with Riku ignoring me. I let out a sigh before jumping off the paopu tree. And to add to me being upset, I've been having this uneasy feeling that somethings out of place in my heart and mind. I sigh again before I stand up and start back down to the beach before I here a yell of "SORA!" from Kairi  
>I take off running to see Kairi on the beach with a bottle in hand with King Mickey's Seal.<p>

"Kairi are you ok?"

"Yeah but you have a letter from King Mickey" she said in a slightly upset voice before handing me the bottle.

"Thanks" I mutter before beginning to read it.

_Dear Sora,_

_ How have you been lately? Sora I have written to you with bad news sadly. I can't fully explain through a letter but I'll try the best I can. When you were four years old with Riku, you met a 16 year old boy named Ventus. His heart was heavily damaged when you and your heart reached out to him and healed him and his heart making him whole again. He was a keyblade wielder like you,Riku,Kairi, and myself. He had two friends named Terra and Aqua there friendship is like your with Riku and Kairi very precious to him. Though like Riku Terra yielded into the darkness and Ventus went after him to save him much like you did with Riku. After a big battle his heart was yet again damaged. So to heal he returned to you and went into a comatose. After that his friends turned their world into a place called the Chamber of Waking. The only way for him to wake up is for you to go help him yet again. But first you have to go meet his two friends Aqua and Terra at Yen Sid's they will give you more details when you get there. Also Bring Riku with you he will join you , Donald, Goofy, Aqua, and Terra Keyblade wilder,_

_ Mickey Mouse_

"WHAT!" I yell in shock as I finish the letter as Riku is dragged over by Kairi to see what's wrong with me. I keep yelling for a few minutes stomping around the island thinking of how insane this is. "How does this make any sense!" I yell to no one in particular.

"Sora what's wrong?" Kairi asked

"Just my insanity as a 4 year old" I mumbled. 'I guess it's a good thing I still have a gumi ship though' I thought to myself.

"What do you mean by that?" Riku asked

"I have a new mission from the King Mickey, I have to help awaken a person from our childhood do you remember him by any chance his name is Ventus?" I said

"No." Riku said plainly

"Well Riku let's Go you can read the letter on the way there and Yen Sid will explain the rest hopefully" I said smiling slightly. 'I can finally spend some time with Riku no that's a bright side I haven't spent any time with him since we returned' I thought

"What! I'm coming too" Kairi objected.

"Sorry Kairi but no, you cant fight well with your keyblade and Mickey only said to bring Riku, besides I already have 4 people not including me and Riku coming with me on this mission" I replied pulling the charmed gumi ship out of my pocket. All I had to do is put some of my magic energy and it will grow back to normal size then use my magic energy again to shrink it back down to pocket sized. It was a good system especially when I got a new item and I had limited space, where do you think I keep them all. I placed the gumi ship on the ground closed my eyes and chanted. As I came to the last few words of the spell my eyes quickly opened and cast the spell. I felt a pain in my heart and head but ignored it to continue on with leaving. I've learned that leaving faster is better, people get less upset and you always promise to come back to make sure you do.

"Riku you ready" I asked. He nodded his head and I pressed a button swinging the door of the gumi ship open to step into. Riku got in first as I sad goodbye to Kairi.

"Kairi I promise we'll come back but until we do why don't you go hand out with Tidus and Wakka and Selphie you haven't talked to them since we got back" I smiled as she nodded with tears in her eyes. I hugged her goodbye for now and got into the gumi ship and started it. I felt the hum that I had become so accustomed to over the year I had flown it and felt instantly at home.

"Ready!" Riku said with a small smile on his face knowing that I did this all the time with Goofy and Donald.

"Set!" I said with as smile excitement evident in my voice glad Riku was playing along with the game Donald, Goofy, and I created.

"Go!" We both yelled as we took of into the Sky towards Twilight Town to get to the Mysterious Tower where Yen Sid resided. After our little outburst and flying for about 20 minutes I spoke up again.

"Riku why don't you get some sleep we wont even be getting to twilight town for another hour, besides you look like you could use the rest." I said with a actual smile on my face. It had been so long since I had actually just talked to Riku without either Kairi or someone else around, it was nice.

"Sure I guess, remember to wake me up before we land though okay Sora I don't want you wondering off on your own again we all remember what happened last time don't we." He said in a teasing tone.

"Hey I was still like," I paused to think of how many years ago it had been. " 10 years old" I blurted out after finishing my math quickly in my head.

"Yeah that was only six years ago Sora and you direction skills still suck as bad as they did back then." he said in a matter of factlly voice. I knew he was right but that didn't mean he needed to bring it up every time when I say I'll lead the way or something having to do with a sense of direction.

"Meanie." I grumbled and pouted as I heard a soft chuckle come from the side of me. "What's so funny?" I asked faking hurt in my voice.

"You." he replied truthfully before becoming more comfortable for a quick power nap. "Talk to you latter Sora" he said sleepily before slipping into a somewhat deep sleep.

"Night Riku" I whispered quietly once he was completely asleep. I sighed, I can't believe this is happening to me. As I entered Twilight Town into the gumi ship's auto pilot so I could dive deeper into my thoughts and so I could talk to someone who I hadn't really ever talked to besides at the World That Never Was. I wondered if I could even still talk to him, but it didn't matter I could always give it a shot.

_"Roxas!" _I yelled inside my head giving my self a slight headache but I didn't care at this point. I needed to talk to Roxas my Nobody to see if he had any different information then I did.

_"Sora?"_ I heard Roxas reply uneasily, as I felt his presence enter my mind.

_"Yes! Can I talk to you Roxas I have a few things I would like to ask you?"_ I questioned

_"Sure shoot"_ I heard Roxas reply _"Not like I have anything else to do anyway" _I heard Roxas grumble.

_"Sorry about that Roxas I really wish I could help with that, but here's the first question, did you ever meet other Keyblade wielders besides Riku,The king, and Me?"_ I asked

_"No why?"_ Roxas asked now wondering why I was asking him these questions.

_"Well I don't know really how to explain it ,Yen Sid would probably be able to explain it better then I could."_ I sat their and pondered something really quickly in my head.

_"What are you thinking Sora."_ Roxas asked wearily

_"You'll find out at Yen Sid's"_ I said out loud by accident. Me and Roxas talked for another few minutes only to see Twilight town coming into view. _"Hey Roxas Can I talk to you in a little bit I have to go deal with something for a little bit?"_ I asked in my head

_"Sure just don't yell this time you'll just give me and you a headache."_ He joked before his presence disappeared back to a little little corner in my mind like before. I took the ship off auto pilot before reaching over to Riku and shaking him.

"Riku time to get up were landing in a few seconds." I said to see aquamarine eyes blink open. "You up?" I asked jokingly seeing the sleep still deep in his eyes.

"Yeah." He said stretching and yawning slightly "Now let's Land and get to Yen Sid's already" He said.

"Yeah I wonder what he'll tell us that King Mickey didn't" I said

"I still don't get what's going on though you haven't let me read the letter yet" he said

"I haven't?" I said handing him the letter " Here read while I land" I said beginning the landing process.

*A few minutes later*

"Finally Land!" I yelled excited to be on land again even though I wasn't in the ship that long.

"What?" Riku mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I can't believe all this happened in such a short amount of time" Riku said apparently shocked at the letter.

"It's even harder for me Riku, My heart was the one that reached out to him and healed him apparently." I said. Riku didn't say anything after that so I took the chance to get excited. "Hey Riku let's go I can't wait to meet Aqua and Terra they sound cool" I said all excited jumping up in down.

"Well I guess someone's excited" Riku said sarcastically.

"You think?" I said "Well let's go I'll race you there!" I yelled taking off to the train station after shrinking the gumi ship and placing it back in my pocket with all of my shrunken items for my journey's. I laughed as we got on the train. "That was fun." I said smiling.

"Even though you lost." Riku said with a smirk on his face.

"Meanie." I pouted as the train took off at light speed getting us to Yen Sid's in a matter of minutes. As we arrived me and Riku were shoving each other when I bumped into A really tall person holding a sword.

"EPPPPP!" I squealed falling into Riku. "Who are you!" I yelled. Seeing a sword in his hands I summoned out my strongest keyblade Ultima. I feel a grip on my heart and my head spin but I ignore it and hold my keyblade next to Riku's as we face the tall man.

"Sora watch out I feel darkness in him" Riku said

"I know its practically suffocating me" I said clenching my teeth and bearing it. "Who are you!" I said again this time glaring. All the man was doing was giving me was a dumbfounded look.

"Terra!" I heard a women with blue hair yell running up to us with a keyblade in hand.

"Wait a second Terra!" I yelled recognizing the name from the letter King Mickey sent me.

"Sora isn't that one of the people we need to meet to get this mission over" Riku said

"Way to point out the obvious Riku." I said sarcastically dispelling the keyblade before speaking again. "By any chance are you Aqua?" I asked politely.

"Yes why" she said in a suspicious voice.

"Because me and my friend Riku here are supposed to meet you and Terra to go see Master Yen Sid" I said leaning on Riku for support now my body tiredness is catching up to it of course that's just my luck. I yawn leaning more heavily on Riku before hearing the man named Terra question Riku and me.

"By any chance are you guys from Destiny island's?" Terra asked.

"Yes why?" I asked wondering how he could know of Destiny islands.

"I knew it!" yelled Aqua.

"Knew what?" Riku finally spoke up.

"That you guys are those kids Ventus,Terra, and I met." Aqua said awfully pleased with herself.

"You meet us?" I asked not remembering anyone besides a blonde when I really though back in my past.

"More like me Sora." Riku sighed.

"Huh what do you mean by that?" I asked puffing my cheeks crossing my arms across-ed my chest. I heard Riku chuckle before responding.

"If Yen Sid doesn't tell you then I'll tell you after."

"Fine!" I said strutting away from him toward Yen Sid's door "You guy's coming or what" I said with a big smile. I saw Riku smile before answering.

"Yes Sora you can stop having mood swings now" he teased.

"Jerk" I huffed before walking back over to Terra and Aqua who had tears running down their face's.

"What's wrong" I asked my blue eyes widening as Aqua collapsed on the ground sobbing while Terra just had silent tears running down his face. I motioned for Riku to come over as I held a hand out to Aqua getting a big smile on my face.

"Come on let's go and get Ventus back I can feel he's lonely and sad but first we have to go talk to Master Yen Sid, kay." I said with a big smile on my face. I felt her sob even harder as I pulled her up just to stumble and have Riku catch me. I smile as Aqua begins to lessen her sobs as I walked over to Terra. "Terra let's go Ventus isn't going to wait forever you know" I said a even bigger smile stretching across my face. I saw both of them smile as they nodded following me to the door to go speak to Master Yen Sid. Ventus were coming.

**So what did you guys think Good, Bad, Ok please do review and tell me. Hope you guys enjoyed it when I get 1 or 2 reviews I'll start/finish the next chapter depending how far I am I may even post it. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
